By My Side
by KikyoKitty
Summary: OneShot: Eclipse brought Raenef back from the monastary. Now the two have issues to work out. MM, yaoi, slash, PWP


Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary so please don't sue. (I have no money sob)

Summary: This takes place sometime after Eclipse brings Raenef back from the monastery where Chris lived. These are the effects that ensue after Raenef gets delivered to his room.

A/N: I do realize that there is some OOCness going on here because they wouldn't be having sex in the first place, but I tried to keep them as close to the original personalities as possible. This is yaoi people, which means guy on guy sex. You have been warned! This is my first yaoi/ lemon/ fan fiction. Tell me how I did please. R&R.

"You thought that I didn't care for you? Gods Raenef, you're the only thing I've been able to think of since I first met you," Eclipse uttered in hopes for a last chance to make the past events better.

"Really?" Raenef exclaimed in shock.

"It tore my heart out when Erutis told me you had left Rae," a slight blush crept into Eclipse's cheeks as what he had said donned on him, although proper demons Do Not blush.

_Did he just call me Rae? _

"I'm glad to know that I didn't have to leave."

"I want you to stay by my side always," Eclipse said as he closed the distance between them. He took the demon lord into his arms, showing that he meant what he said.

"Eclipse?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Raenef said, looking up expectantly.

Eclipse was shocked but nodded. "As you wish Master Raenef," all formalities coming back

Raenef frowned but continued what he planned to do. He leaned up to the older demon, softly brushing their lips together, feeling an electric charge when doing so. Raenef liked the sensation so he leaned up again, this time parting Eclipse's lips with his tongue. Raenef explored every crevice of the dark-haired demon's mouth that he could find while parting Eclipse's robes so his hands could caress the light-toned skin. He found that the two tiny nubs he passed hardened, which made him giggle.

Eclipse, feeling that Raenef had dominated long enough, started to take control of the kiss. Raenef moaned into his mouth, appreciating the older demon's experience. Eclipse broke from the passionate kiss long enough to move Raenef over to the bed. When Raenef was lowered snugly under him, Eclipse started to open the young liege's robes. The dark-haired demon then trailed butterfly kisses on the crook of Raenef's neck, leading down to the creamy white abdomen. He went back up to Raenef's ear, suckling on the lobe. Raenef let out little mewls of pleasure, his entire body tingling. Eclipse discarded the rest of the pesky robe covering the last of Raenef's body. He couldn't help but stare in wonder at the lithe beauty that lay before him.

Raenef squirmed in anticipation for the lesson his teacher was about to give. Eclipse lowered his head to the semi-hardened shaft. He teasingly licked the tip, causing Raenef to buck his hips. Eclipse looked up at Raenef, enjoying the moans being emitted.

"Oh, oh, Eclipse don't stop," Raenef uttered in desperation.

Eclipse noticed that Raenef was fully hardened at this time. He put the tip of the shaft back into his mouth, tasting the sweet pre-cum. Eclipse started sucking softly while he circled the tip with his tongue. Raenef bucked again, forcing Eclipse to deep-throat him. Eclipse, ignoring his gag reflex, ran up the underside of the length. He then deep-throated Raenef again, intermittently changing between sucking and licking, massaging his tongue over Raenef's slit. Raenef started to find a rhythm and thrust into Eclipse, interlocking his fingers in the silky hair and encouraging the dark-haired demon impossibly lower. His eyes glazed over as he reached his peak, spilling out in Eclipse's mouth.

"Eclipse!"

Raenef's head lolled back on the pillow. His breathing slowed a little as Eclipse swallowed the last bit of seed from the ejection.

Eclipse started to move off of Raenef, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Eclipse, you need to have your turn," Raenef said pouting.

"No, I'm fine my lord," Eclipse said as he tried to hide his burning erection.

"I want it all, I trust you."

Eclipse, seeing his innocence return, wanted to obey the young blonde.

Raenef sensed the hesitation and took Eclipse's fingers into his mouth, moving his velvet tongue sensuously across them. Eclipse moaning, removed the slender digits when he felt they were slick enough to get the job done.

Eclipse gently turned Raenef onto his hands and knees, inserting the first finger. Raenef winced when the middle finger was added. Eclipse leaned up to the demon lord's ear and whispered words of encouragement while his left arm hugged around Raenef's waist. He used the first two digits in a scissoring motion, expanding the tight passage. Silent tears rolled down the young lord's cheeks as the third finger was inserted. Eclipse stretched Raenef as much as he could when he accidentally brushed against the soft fleshy mass. Raenef cried out and hardened instantaneously, white flashes covering his eyes.

Eclipse withdrew his fingers while soothing Raenef. The young lord immediately missed the fullness Eclipse had provided, pleasure overriding pain. Violet eyes scanned the room for any type of lubricant available. Not finding any at hand, he turned back to the blonde.

"This may hurt at first Raenef."

Raenef nodded, willing him to continue. Eclipse spread pre-cum over his cock, trying his best to cover the entirety. He turned Raenef back over onto his back, lifting the boy's hips. Raenef took the hint and wrapped his slender legs around Eclipse's waist. The older demon propped himself up with his right arm as he positioned himself at Raenef's entrance. Eclipse took it slow, not wanting to hurt the boy, but Raenef was impatient and took Eclipse to the hilt. Loud gasps could be heard from both of them, one of surprise and the other of pain.

_Oh Gods, it's so tight. Who knew there was anything this wonderful on Earth? _

"Are you okay?"

Raenef nodded again, holding back tears. "I'm alright, just give me a second," he replied as he adjusted himself, moving his hips experimentally. "Okay, I'm ready."

Eclipse pulled out of the tight passage and thrust back in. He did this a second time, hitting Raenef's sweet spot.

"Uh... Gods... Eclipse! Harder!" The white flashes were back in front of his eyes, ecstasy fully taking over the pain.

Raenef dug his fingernails in Eclipse's back, leaving light trails of scratches. The older demon was going at a sickeningly slow pace, Raenef's arousal rubbing against his abdomen. Eclipse then leaned forward to capture his master's lips in a kiss.

_I want his first time to be something to remember_.

Eclipse set the pace faster, watching as Raenef's breath hitched, gasps growing louder.

"Unn... Eclipse... faster." Raenef managed to choke out while he latched on to Eclipse's neck, applying enough pressure to bruise. Their sweat-slicked bodies crashed together, breathing becoming almost impossible. Eclipse delved back in for another kiss and Raenef responded carnally, attacking the tongue that invaded him.

Eclipse's sure hand grasped Raenef's erection and started to pump in time with his thrusts. Raenef couldn't control himself as he nearly screamed. _It's too early to come. Let me last just a little bit longer_. The repeated thrusting into his prostate made it nearly unthinkable.

"Gods Eclipse, I lov..." _I-I love you_!

Raenef did scream, semen spraying on their stomachs. The velvet heat enveloped Eclipse, clenching on the painfully hard erection, milking the length. He thrust once and then again, only to come soon after. The older demon slipped out of the blonde, still riding out the after effects of the orgasm, and moved to Raenef's abdomen. He licked off the remaining semen and then went up to kiss the demon lord.

Raenef was able to taste his essence within the kiss. _Hmm... such a weird sensation, to taste oneself_. The demon lord was slowly drifting to sleep. He pulled away and put his head on Eclipse's chest, snuggling as close as the demon would allow.

Eclipse embraced him warmly, also falling asleep. "Master Raenef..."

"Call me Rae."

He smiled at the assertiveness. "Okay then Rae, don't ever think about leaving the castle again."

"Only if we can do this more often."

Eclipse nodded. _I wonder if he really does love me._ The older demon then kissed the top of Raenef's head lightly, sleep finally taking over. _I guess I'll have to ask him tomorrow_...

No pun intended I'm sure : ).

A/N: Whew! Finished. So how did you guys like it? Please tell. Any suggestions for improvement are welcome. I never can find any good DD fanfics so I decided to write one of my own, although the two favorites that I've read are Butterfly(storyline) and On Love and Lust- And Their Reluctant Disasters(REALLY good lemon, very hot). I might continue the actual storyline if people give good reviews. I'm also working on another DD one-shot so I hope I'll get better. Sayonara.


End file.
